Yi Sun-Shin/Trivia
|Edit Tab|title=Edit this tab right}} General *Yi Sun-Shin (이순신) was a Korean Naval Commander in real life. *He is considered one of the greatest naval commanders and a hero in history, tied only with Admiral Horatio Nelson, having never been defeated at sea nor lost a single ship under his command towards the invasion of the enemy (Japan). Gameplay *Yi Sun-Shin is the only hero that replaces his team's base crystal model with another model. **It is changed to his well-known Turtle ship. ***The Turtle ship '''base's model and the boats he rides are inspired by a type of large Korean warship, also known as '''Geobukseon (거북선), that Yi Sun-Shin is credited with designing and commanding intermittently among the Royal Korean Navy during the Joseon dynasty (from the early 15th century up until the 19th century). It was used alongside the panokseon (파녹선) warships in the fight against the invading Japanese naval ships. The ship's name comes from its protective shell-like covering. The ship is recognized as the first ever armored ship in the world. *He's the first and the only hero to have both a ranged and melee basic attack without using any skills to change them. **The other heroes, Roger and Selena, can only have one at a time depending on their form. **His glaive melee basic attack is the highest in the game, making him very effective at fighting melee heroes such as Fighters and Tanks. **Despite him having this ability,he is still considered as a pure marksman. *When Yi sun-Shin was first released, his skills and glaive attack inflicted a "bleed" effect on the targets. Bleeding heroes would be slowed and take small amount of damage overtime for a few seconds, wich would increase if the target moved. **Even though it comboed nicely with Yi Sun-Shin's Ult, revealing the enemies for a longer period of time, the effect wasn't really functional or noticeable so was straight up removed after short period of time. **This was reused with Thamuz's burning effect before it was refined to not deal true damage while moving. *His second skill is the first ever chargeable skill introduced in the game, with its range and damage increasing by holding the skill button. *His ultimate skill is one of the most effective skills in the game: it can gain assists a lot safer than any other hero; it's effective in warning allied heroes when enemy heroes are nearby and waiting to ambush, including invisible heroes such as Miya and Natalia. In rare, coincidental situations, he can even steal the Lord when the enemies are about to finish him off. **The only other skills with universal range (covering anywhere on the map) are Helcurt's ultimate and Aldous' ultimate. *He is one of the few heroes that cannot be played in Survival Mode, due to their Ultimate Skills, along with Aldous. Skins *His standard skin (National Hero) was formerly known as Spirit of the Navy. It was renamed because he was, in fact, celebrated in his country (Korea) for his heroism. *His Apocalypse Agent skin was the design of the character Jin in Mobile Battleground - Blitz, but with a slightly different color. *Yi Sun-shin was the last hero to be released in the game with only his default skin, as his "Major General" skin was introduced only after a couple months. All later heroes have been released alongside with at least one complementary skin. Lore *Yi Sun-Shin's background story is a real historical event, unlike other real-life inspired hero like Lapu-Lapu, Chang'e, and Zilong where their background story was editted to fit the Land of Dawn's lore. Category:Yi Sun-Shin Category:Hero trivia